YuGiOh! The Movie 2: Return of the Chosen King
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Hypothetical sequel to the first actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie. Join the Yugioh gang as they face a new enemy that is devestating their lives, and the lives of all mankind! It is time for the Chosen King, Pharaoh Atem, to be resurrected! Info and trailer inside!
1. Theatrical Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!. All I own are the plot ideas and OC's. Also, there are a couple of original lines in the song...**

**Main characters in this movie: Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity. Atem and Yugi have separate bodies, because this is a considerable amount of time after the Ceremonial duel.**

**A Somewhat Must-Read: I decided to be a little bit geeky and make this a movie-esque thing, because I've always fantasized what a sequel to the movie would be like. Except, it should appeal to older audiences. And here it is! This is only a theatrical/teaser trailer - with every movie we watch, there was that one preview that we saw for the first time and waited anxiously for several months for the actual movie to come out in theatres. That is what I'm basing this on. I have an unfinished project going on (White Tiger) and I'm going to finish it before I start on this.**

**Oops, I almost forgot. Pairings: Atem x Tea, and Tristan x Serenity. If that just killed the movie for you, go choke on popcorn or something.**

**While you wait, you can follow along with White Tiger, and/or read any of my other one/two-shots. Feedback is appreciated.**

**P.S: The phrases in bold = epic booming male voice-over.**

* * *

_**This winter…**_

_A looming regal silhouette of a spiky-haired pharaoh rises against an age-old wall…_

_**Get ready…**_

_Joey furrows his brow and leans in with squinted eyes to get a closer look at a card in his hand. "What in the world…"_

_**For there is evil afoot…**_

_Some sort of decrepit building is collapsing._

"_We have to get out of here NOW!" Pharaoh Atem shouts._

_**and there is only one man with the power**_

"_I fear this is not the worst yet to come," says Atem, sitting on Yugi's bed, leaning on his knees with his elbows._

_**to save us all**_

"_Ahh, here's one," Atem says as he hurriedly enters a men's restroom. A wild Berformet skulks about the room, and growls at the sight of the teen._

"_Ahh, damn it…" he slaps his palm to his forehead._

_(*audience laughs*)_

_***intense musical intro, as the Yu-Gi-Oh! theme song develops from it in the background***_

"_It's time to duel!"_

_**The adventure…**_

_The gang wanders aimlessly through a dark abandoned temple. A growl emits from a dark corner and Tea exhales sharply._

_**The drama…**_

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?" Tea asks in a harsh, accusatory tone, backing away. She briskly turns and takes off in the opposite direction._

"_Tea, wait!" Atem calls after her._

"_Maybe you should just go back to the afterlife!" Yugi yells with tears in his eyes. "It's obvious you don't care about us at all!"_

"_Perhaps if I had any idea how, I would!" Atem yells back._

_**The romance…**_

_A vividly-red haired girl in a gold dress and glowing white skin brushed her small white hand over Atem's cheek, caressing it gently. Her piercing green eyes were half-closed._

"_You know, I've never met someone quite like you before…" she whispers._

_(*audience whistles and cheers*)_

_The scene fades away as Atem's eyes slid closed. It appears as if they were about to kiss._

_**The danger…**_

_Atem is chained against a wall; a mysterious cloaked man holds a sword at Atem's throat._

"_Any last words, Pharaoh Atem?"_

_The scene fades away as Atem's eyes shot upward to look at the man's face, his violet orbs full of malice._

_Joey is seen crossing a particularly unstable bridge across a chasm of violent water rapids._

_**The music…?**_

_Joey and Tristan are seen singing and dancing in the sanctuary of which Atem was recently resurrected:_

"_Can-can_

_Gonna kick some can- can_

_Pharaoh he's the man-man_

_Came back from the sand,_

_No one can beat us we're the clan-clan_

_Gonna kick some can-can…"_

_Atem blinks several times, furrowing his brow._

"_I'm going back."_

_(*audience laughs*)_

_**It will be an adventure you would never forget…**_

"_Joey we're running out of time!" Tristan's voice is heard, though Tristan is off-screen.  
Tea pounds frantically on a door…  
Atem surfaces from a body of water and reaches for a hand held out to him, only for some tentacle-like thing to emerge from behind him and drag him back down…  
Joey angrily slams his fists on the floor…  
Yugi screams as his body falls down into an unknown blackness…  
Atem breaks down a door with his foot to recoil and turn away at the sight in front of him…  
Atem lays a card face-down on his duel disk, with a voiceover: "Heart of the cards… guide me!"_

_*blur of more almost uncatchable various short scenes racing by – ending with Atem standing his ground against a looming dark figure towering over him*_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Return of the Chosen King**_

_**In Theatres (on fan fiction . net) Spring 2010**_

_**www. pharaohs return . 4kids . tv**_

_**(not an actual website)**_

_**Rated PG13 (Rated T)**_

_(*audience applauds in excitement!*)_

* * *

Okay, so if you actually saw this preview in the movie theatre, wouldn't you shit your pants in excitement? I sure as hell would!


	2. Chapter 1: Life Goes On

**Scene Selections**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Even as Coach Morty blew and blew on his whistle, the Domino High soon-to-be-graduates moved slowly and apathetically, more concerned with who they were going to hang out with after the graduation rehearsal, rather than the rehearsal itself.

"One week until graduation and it seems like none of you care!" shouted the soccer coach. "Pay attention! You want your mommies and daddies to see their babies walking the wrong direction during the ceremony? I think not! Get back in line!"

As Coach Morty continued to usher the high school seniors back to their places, like a sheepdog would a flock of straying sheep, Serenity Wheeler sighed, having been obediently in her place since the rehearsal began.

"I can't believe I'm finally graduating from high school," she mused to herself. "And my big brother is going to be there." A smile appeared on her young face as she idly watched the coach pace around the field in aggravation.

* * *

"Hike!"

A football speared through the air in a perfect spiral, into the arms of the Domino College Football quarterback. The quarterback wasted no time in sprinting towards the opposing field goal, dodging players leaping at him left and right, and finally slamming the football to the ground just beyond the line, with three seconds left.

"AND #67 SCORES THE FINAL TOUCHDOWN!! HOME TEAM DOMINO WINS!!!" roared the announcer, resonating throughout the entire stadium.

The bleachers seating the Domino College football team's supporters erupted in applause and cheers, flags waved everywhere, the band blasted their trumpets and trombones, the drum line pounded rhythmically on their snares; cheerleaders went into their victory routine.

The quarterback also celebrated victory with his teammates, knocking off his helmet to liberate his spiky brown hair, and jumping with excitement with the rest of the team.

And on the back of the jersey, it read: TAYLOR, and below it: 67.

* * *

"Move yo' lazy butts and get back to work!"

"Yes sir, just gettin' off the phone!"

"You betta be, or I'll have your asses fired before you can even say 'Can I take your order' ever again!"

The feisty blonde takes a revitalizing breath of air with a proud grin on his face.

"It's good to be in charge."

His shiny gold nametag read: JOEY WHEELER, and below it: MANAGER.

* * *

"One, two, ready, go!" The dance instructor positioned herself in front of the mirror-wall, as the rest of the girls in the dance room followed suit.

"Step, turn, step, turn, left, right, spin, and stick!"

"Come on girls, our competition is not too far away! You can do it! STEP, TURN, STEP, TURN–"

She began to pace around the floor as the girls continued in their routine.

"Very good Vanessa, much improved! Nice Carla, make sure you point your toes when you spin! Lizzie, pivot your foot, or you'll break it!"

She finally circulated to the blue-eyed brunette girl on the far left, executing the moves with absolute precision. Beads of sweat ran along her brow as she concentrated.

"Gardner, excellent! Keep it up!"

As the instructor returned to her spot up front, a small smile of satisfaction crept across Tea Gardner's face.

* * *

"Here you go sir, have a nice day!" chirped the spiky-haired cashier, packaging the customer's purchases neatly in small tin boxes and a paper bag.

The boy sighed as he turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED. With business booming exponentially every day, an evening of work was tiresome as it was rewarding. After all, who wouldn't visit the very gaming merchandise store that the King of Games ran by himself?

Young Yugi Motou, age 19, sophomore at Domino City College, ran the Game shop happily in the place of his aging, retired grandfather, Solomon Motou. And at the end of the day, he would go back to his room, and thank Atem.

Yugi's eyes idly glazed over his room, until they fixed upon a framed picture sitting on his desk. He smiled wearily, taking it in his hand. Inside the frame was Yugi's hand-drawn portrait of Atem, and the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi had always thought that it was rather childish of him to draw a picture of his long-dead friend and soul-mate, but it was the only thing he could think of to create as a symbolic memento of the pharaoh; the Millennium Items, after all, were gone.

"Thank you, Atem," he whispered to the picture, "for guiding me."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Kuri! Kuri!

**Chapter 2**

Underneath the gentle rays of moonlight in the early hours of the morning, a small girl slept comfortably in her bed, a pink bow in her hair and a brown teddy bear at her side. Her long blonde hair was lying askew across her bright white pillow. She had to have been no older than five or six.

Outside her window, a dark silhouette of a figure watched her sleep, eyeing the child's tiny form under the blankets expand and contract in her steady breathing.

Her assumed parents, in their respective room, also slept soundly. The mother, with curly blonde hair, slept on the left side, facing the nightstand. The father, with short brown hair and small hints of facial hair, lied on his back, snoring loudly.

A sudden crash broke the peaceful silence of the night; the parents awoke with a start, recognizing the sound as the breaking of glass. The mother gasped in horror, and the father immediately jumped out of bed in panic. Both glanced at each other with a terrified look on their faces.

"Amanda!"

Both parents sprinted towards their precious daughter's bedroom, only to find the pink-framed window broken into; both Amanda and the perpetrator were nowhere to be found. However, what they _did_ find was far from what they expected.

"Kuri!" chirped a furry, round creature hopping frantically on Amanda's bed. "Kuri! Kuri!"

But the parents were no strangers to Duel Monsters; they immediately recognized not only the creature as Kuriboh, but also the bright pink bow clipped to the side of its head-the bow that they had bought for her when she was three. Her teddy bear, of which had been purchased for her at age one, was carelessly tossed on the carpet below.

* * *

The astronomy professor droned on and on with her lecture, quickly losing the attention of those who had even attempted to listen.

The young manager of Burger World could take no more of the monotonous lesson; he caught sight of his spiky-haired best friend sitting beside him, lazily scribbling minimal lecture notes, his chin resting on his hand and elbow. Quickly confirming that the professor was preoccupied on the chalkboard, Joey leaned over and quietly tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi barely moved; his head turned ever so slightly in Joey's direction, his eyes tired and droopy.

"'Ey Yug'," Joey whispered. "you goin' to Tea's dance recital tonight?"

Yugi's eyes seemed to widen, but only slightly. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah, at the performing arts centre across town. Need me to pick ya up?"

His eyelids blinked heavily, as if in slow motion. He sighed wearily as he went back to his note-taking. "Sure. What time?"

"It starts at 7:00, I'll get ya at 6:30, okay?"

"Alright."

"You okay man?"

Yugi hardly looked up from his notes. "Yeah, just tired. Been working a lot."

Joey gave his friend a sympathetic look. "I feel ya man. I've been workin' a lot lately too."

"Wheeler, stop talking and pay attention, please. This information will be on the quiz."

Joey heaved a weary sigh. "Yes, Professor Dorian."

Professor Dorian eyed him suspiciously, eventually resuming her lecture with a hint of irritation in her voice. When she returned to the chalkboard with her back turned to the class, Joey took this opportunity to whip his phone out and sneakily blindly texted Tristan underneath his desk. He'd done it so many times without being caught, he considered himself somewhat of a professional.

"Hey T, you comin tonight right?"

He gingerly closed his flip-phone shut without making even a hint of noise. Yugi noticed this every time, and merely rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, Joey reopened his phone to the text:

**Tristan**  
Got football practice, ill meet you there.

Joey nodded in approval and inconspicuously slid the phone in his right jean pocket, just in time for Professor Dorian to face the class to announce the homework.

* * *

"Grandpa, could you watch the shop tonight?" Yugi asked his grandfather as he entered the Game Shop that evening. "Joey's picking me up in a few minutes for Tea's dance recital."

Solomon peered up from the newspaper he was reading. "Sure, Yugi," he replied. "Give her my best. I don't see her around much anymore. How is she doing?"

Yugi put on a chipper smile. "She's doing great! She's in the top dance group in Domino City and she's working for that scholarship award to the dance school in New York." His face fell slightly as he mentioned New York.

"Good for her, she deserves it."

"Yeah. I'm going to get ready now, Joey will be here soon. Catch you later Gramps!"

"See you later, Yugi. Have fun, be safe!"

But Yugi was already entering his room.

"Yeah, yeah," Solomon thought he heard him mumble.

_

* * *

_

-6:37pm-

A dirty white Volkswagen pulled up in front of the Game shop, its horn beeping loudly. The passenger window slid down, followed by an impatient "hey let's go!" from the driver. The awaited spiky-haired duelist bolted out the door and jumped in the car, and they sped off into the distance.

"What took you so long?" Yugi asked his companion, though it didn't surprise him at all.

"Sorry Yug', I had to–"

"Joey watch out!"

The blonde's two feet immediately slammed on the brake, causing both him and Yugi to lurch forward against their seatbelt, only to be mere inches away from hitting a woman sprinting across the road in panic.

Joey furiously honked his horn as she entered the sidewalk on his side. "'Ey, watch where you're going!"

The woman did not answer; she continued to scream in terror and run along the sidewalk without looking back, her purse flailing wildly from her arm.

Joey leaned over to his passenger. "Whadd'ya think was her problem?"

But Yugi did not hear him; his eyes were focused on what was in front of them, and they were wide with fear.

"Joey... I think we're gonna be a little late to the show tonight."


	4. Chapter 3: Bestia Intus

**Chapter 3**

Tristan had finally arrived at the Domino City Performing Arts Theatre, pushing his way through the crowd so he could locate his designated seat, as indicated on the comp ticket that Tea had given to him earlier that day. He took his seat next to the two empty seats to his left: Joey's and Yugi's.

"Show's gonna start in five minutes," Tristan muttered to himself, watching the empty stage absent-mindedly. "Tea's going to be so disappointed if they don't make it."

* * *

The game shop was quiet that night, as Grandpa Mutou shifted slightly in his chair, reading an article about recent archeological findings dating back to Ancient Egypt, perhaps during the time of Pharaoh Atem's brief reign as the Chosen King.

["Recent archeological findings include rolls and rolls of parchment inscribed upon in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, buried under the sands of time. Archeologists claim the scrolls were found in what believed to be a secret room of the old sanctuary, located several stores underground. The sanctuary itself was discovered by Jeffrey Bills's team in 1985, but the secret room containing these scrolls was found merely a few days ago. Now that more translators are on board with the unearthing of the old ruins, they also believe that this sanctuary was somehow linked to the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem, dating back five thousand years, as seen by hints of his name written upon the worn-away walls and tile.

'The scrolls will be collected, preserved, and brought back to the laboratory in New York City to begin translating the ancient text,' said leader of the archeological team, Tom Haralson. 'We are very excited about this discovery.'

On-hand Modern Egyptian translators were able to decipher a few fragments of the text, and believe it to be a documentation of one of the pharaoh's priests, Mahaad, as he researched something he vaguely described as 'an ancient magic practiced only by the most powerful, and evil, sorcerers.' More will be revealed as the scrolls are given to professionals on ancient languages."]

Solomon was quite intrigued, to say the least. "I _must_ show this to Yugi when he gets back. He'd be enthralled."

Several hours of slow business and quiet was interrupted by the bell above the door being disturbed. A tall figure slowly stepped into the shop, almost tentatively. Solomon calmly peered up from his newspaper, only to be perplexed by the menacingly silhouetted figure standing before him. Nevertheless, he assumed his demeanor and smiled at the man, only making out dim maroon eyes in the shrouding darkness surrounding him.

"Good evening, can I help you find anything?"

The man did not move – only stared at the old man for a brief while before a quiet, hoarse whisper escaped his throat.

"_Bestia Intus."_

Grandpa Mutou furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry? I don't have my hearing aid – you'll have to speak up."

Suddenly, the pupils of the man's eyes faded away and the whites of his eyes began to glow a fierce white, startling Solomon, causing him to take a cautionary step backwards.

"_Bestia Intus,_" the man repeated. His voice was mysteriously dark and rumbling.

Solomon shut his eyes, bracing for whatever or whoever was going to kidnap him, bewitch him, or perhaps both. But nothing happened. He reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid they were to meet what would surely be the end of him, and was surprised to find that not only he and everything around him were seemingly normal, the man had completely vanished, nowhere to be found. He quickly scanned the room, and behind him.

"Hmph, that was strange," he mused as he nonchalantly resumed his reading.

"Foreigners."

* * *

A loud, ear-splitting screech pierced the evening air, resembling that of a hawk's cry. But the shriek did not in fact come from a hawk or any bird, but rather a much, much larger and stranger creature. Unfolding its great yellow wings, it launched itself into the air, hovering in circles over midtown Domino, its long menacing tail sweeping out behind it. Many citizens stepped out of their cars and stared in awe, some fled with their wives and children – some grabbed their dogs and hid indoors.

"Isn't that a Curse of Dragon?" Joey asked Yugi, who was hastily undoing his seatbelt. He bolted out the door within seconds.

"Yugi!" the blonde yelled after him, but he was already gone. Joey heaved a sigh and followed suit.

"Ahh damn it, just when I thought everything was back to normal again, a freaking dragon appears and terrorizes the city."

* * *

Twelve dancers lined the stage, positioning themselves to begin the second dance number of the night. Two girls from the left in the first row, Tea had just a moment to glance at the audience – more specifically, at the three seats she reserved for her three best friends. She was delighted to see Tristan's smiling face, though her hopes diminished as she noticed the two empty seats beside him where Joey's and Yugi's smiling faces should have been.

_Where are Yugi and Joey...?_ she thought to herself. _Why didn't they come?_

She sighed inwardly as she leapt through the air in sync with three other girls. _They better have a good excuse..._

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure this is a good idea?" Joey shouted, standing a few feet behind his spiky-haired friend. He gripped his car keys firmly.

"Never said it was, Joey!" was his reply, as he stared up at the great beast floating above him.

"Curse of Dragon!" Yugi yelled as loudly and clearly as he could, sorely wishing it was more like Atem's powerful bellow. "Where did you come from? Who sent you here?"

The dragon seemed to respond, turning its head in Yugi's general direction. For a brief moment, it stared down at him, until it opened his enormous mouth, and despite the distance Yugi and Joey could see its eyes glowing white and the energy accumulating in the depth of its great maw.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Joey screamed at the people still in the streets. Anyone who was still there quickly evacuated, leaving only the two college sophomores around to deal with the city threat.

Without warning, the Curse of Dragon released its attack, a mid-sized ball of energy directed straight at Yugi, who was too stiffened to get out of the way.

"YUGI!"

Yugi felt himself being shoved roughly to the asphalt below, completely pinned down by none other than his best friend.

"Thanks Joey!"

The boys stood up quickly, their eyes always watching the beast in the sky.

"Anytime bud!"

Yugi quickly glanced at the Volkswagen, then back at Joey. He never imagined his idea would actually work, but he had to try. "Hey Joey, do you still have your old duel disk?"

The blonde furrowed his brow, confused. "Yeah, in my trunk, why?"

They both ducked as another attack raced over their heads and into a red 4x4 a few feet behind them, setting it aflame, barely missing them. "I have an idea! Go get your duel disk!"

Joey mentally shook his head, realizing by now that trying to talk Yugi out of a dangerous stunt was both pointless, and not very time efficient. The boys sprinted to the car – Joey ran to the trunk while Yugi sifted through his backpack.

"And what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Found it!"

"Found what?"

Yugi darted past Joey, snatching the duel disk from his hands and muttering a quick "thanks" before running back out, inserting his deck in the slot, blowing off the dust and starting it up.

"Dark Magician!"

The duel disk came to life, bringing forth the well-known powerful magician, clad in bright violet armor, wielding a long turquoise staff. The magical sorcerer immediately set his eyes on the threat, ready to attack at his master's command.

"Yugi, what're you doin'? Those are holograms, they can't do nothin'!"

But Yugi paid no heed. His eyes were set on the prize. He pointed a finger at the great yellow beast in the sky, taking a battle stance that much resembled his former darker counterpart. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Dark Magician shot upwards towards Curse of Dragon, twirling his staff before sending off a ball of energy of his own, hitting the dragon in the side. The Curse of Dragon shrieked, no longer sustaining enough energy to keep itself in the air, plunging towards the Earth below. Before it came into contact with the ground, however, it seemed to vanish within an array of brightly colored lights.

Yugi and Joey watched in amazement as what appeared to be a Duel Monsters card materialized to catch the swarm of speckled lights rushing towards it. Once the exchange was complete, the light faded away and the card floated towards the ground below. Joey carefully approached the card, taking it in slightly trembling hands.

"Careful, Joey!" warned Yugi, as if the card might swallow him alive.

Joey stared at the card in disbelief, squinting his hazel brown eyes to getting a closer look at the card he held in his hands. "What in the world...?"

* * *

Hello Dr. Cliffie.


	5. Chapter 4: Soul Prisoner

**Hey guys! If you've given me any sort of criticism at all for anything in this story, first of all THANK YOU for doing so, it has helped me immensely. Second, let me do some 'splainin for this chapter:**

**I've been getting mixed reviews, like it moves too slow, doesn't have enough sensory detail and filler stuff, etc. A lot of users that critique my work tend to contradict each other, perhaps because I have not made it clear what this story is supposed to be.**

**You know how a movie usually does not even begin to compare to the corresponding book? Yeah well, this is not supposed to be the book. It's a ****movie****. I'm not trying to omit details on purpose – it's just that movies don't bother with a lot of that stuff. Sure, the visual aspect of this "movie" is not available to the readers/viewers and therefore I have to compensate for that (and I do try), it's just that movies are usually fast-pace, and I intend to move along as such.**

**This chapter is a little more filler and less action, so it will seem as if it's not moving as "fast-pace" as I mentioned, however I tried to incorporate more details into it, as many of you requested.**

**And, as I've known since forever, I can't please everybody. But I can try.**

**Also, I updated Chapter 3 - "Bestia Intus", and added a little more internal thoughts and detail and whatnot - again, at reviewers' requests.**

**In the meantime, please check out my other stories! I just updated "This Must End", my newest short story! YamixTea, of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The dancers gracefully exited the stage as their full performance came to a close. The audience was on their feet, applauding and hollering at the top of their lungs. Tristan stood and clapped, glancing at the two empty seats next to him, sighing inwardly.

As most of the audience members wandered through the exits, Tristan found his way backstage to congratulate Tea. He finally found her in a circle with a few other dancers, talking amongst themselves, perhaps about the performance. Her face lit up when she saw her brunette friend.

"Tristan!" Tea exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks for coming!"

"Of course," he answered, noticing her friends staring at him, whispering to each other, each of them grinning. He felt a warm sensation rising in his cheeks. "Anything for a _friend_."

As he stressed the word "friend", he winked at the group of girls, causing each one of them to blush and giggle, some to twirl their fingers in their curls. Tea just rolled her eyes.

"Where are Yugi and Joey? I thought they were coming tonight..."

Tristan's face suddenly fell. "I dunno where they are. They never showed up." He pulled his phone from his pocket to check for a reply from either of them for the umpteenth time. "Neither of them has replied to my texts or calls yet."

Tea sighed. She tried to hide the severe disappointment she was feeling, though unaware it was written all over her face. Tristan picked up on it right away. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up, you were fantastic. They missed out. Maybe they got lost or something. I don't think they would intentionally bail on you like that."

Before Tea could finish an "I guess" as a response, Tristan's phone began to vibrate. He glanced at the phone screen before answering.

"Dude, where _are_ you guys?"

Tea could hear Joey's unmistakable Brooklyn accent muttering something through the phone – whatever he had said caused Tristan's face to change drastically from confused and inquisitive to completely bewildered.

"Yeah, okay," Tristan finally answered. "We'll be right there."

He turned to Tea, who was desperately waiting for an explanation. Without warning, he snatched her arm and pulled her with him to the nearest exit out into the parking lot.

"Tristan!" Tea shouted, annoyed. "What are you–?"

"No time to explain," he grunted, as they approached his old black Honda civic in a rush. "City's been attacked, we gotta go find Yugi and Joey!" He revved up the engine, and within five seconds he was speeding out of the parking lot and into the road, with a screaming Tea in the passenger seat.

* * *

"What do you have there, Joey?" Yugi asked his friend, who was still standing amidst the debris, staring at the card in his hands. He hurried to Joey's side after receiving no answer. He froze when he finally realized exactly what the card was, and it looked way too familiar to not recognize it.

Located in the center of the card, above the bottom portion where usually the attack, defense, and special effect data was written, was a picture of a face staring back at them with a pleading, horrified expression. Though both the teenagers recognized the person's face immediately – Solomon Mutou.

"Gr-Grandpa?" Yugi stuttered, confused and dumbfounded.

The card bore a striking resemblance to the soul prison card Pegasus had used to entrap Grandpa Mutou's soul in. It was no doubt that it served the same purpose.

"So, my grandpa's soul was somehow connected to that Curse of Dragon?" Yugi mused out loud.

Loud sirens pierced the air as dozens of police vehicles swarmed the area all at once. Joey quickly stashed the soul card into his inside shirt pocket as three policemen approached them. The head officer – a mid-height, slightly overweight man wearing a heavy dark moustache – spoke up first.

"You kids alright?" he asked. Both teenagers nodded, only noting a few scratches and bruises here and there.

"We're fine, officer," Yugi answered. "Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Hmph, I'd say," the officer huffed. "I got a call sayin' there was a big yellow dragon attacking mid-town Domino, where'd it go?"

"We dunno," Joey responded, shrugging his shoulders, "it disappeared."

"Disappeared?" the officer questioned, a skeptical look in his eyes.

Joey fidgeted, feeling pressured to not volunteer any unnecessary information. "Yeah...just...gone."

"Why don't you boys scoot on home," one of the other policemen – the tall, scrawny, clean-shaven one – chimed in. "It's been a long night. We'll clean up here."

"Do you boys need a police escort home?" the third of the cops, a woman of about thirty or so, offered. Joey shook his head, taking the keys out of his pocket.

"We'll be fine, officers, and thank you," Joey assured them. They finally nodded and left.

"Yugi! Joey!" a familiar female voice cried. The boys whirled around to find Tea running towards them, donning a heavy coat over the costume she wore for her last performance, and Tristan just getting out of the car, parked in the middle of the abandoned road.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called out, colliding with his friend in a tight hug. "How was the show? Sorry we couldn't make it!"

"Who gives a crap about my show? Are you guys alright?" she then began to thoroughly examine Yugi from head to toe, as a mother would her son.

"We're fine Tea, I promise," Yugi laughed. It was almost amusing to watch Tea fret like this. "Mid-town Domino has seen better days, but Joey and I are okay. Anyway, we gotta get back to the Game Shop pronto!"

"Why?" she asked, puzzled at the urgency in Yugi's voice. "What's going on?"

Joey appeared at Yugi's side and whipped out Grandpa Mutou's soul prison card. "This!"

Tea's cerulean-blue eyes narrowed at the card in Joey's hand. She gasped, not believing what she was seeing, possibly for the second time since Duelist Kingdom.

"Mr. Mutou?"

"_Yes_, now let's go!"

_Who could have done this to Grandpa?_ Yugi thought as Joey shifted to fourth gear en route to the Game Shop. Unbeknownst to them, someone was already there, awaiting their arrival...

* * *

Hmmm okay so not _quite_ a huge cliffie, so it's not a Dr. Cliffie. Maybe it's a Mr. Cliffie, without having a doctorate in Cliffhangers.

Don't even mind me, I have no idea what I'm talking about. If you do, kudos to you.


End file.
